Change
by Kuriyama Keiko
Summary: Aku hanya seorang gadis yang mengharapkan sebuah perubahan. Dimana aku bukanlah yang 'mengejar' tetapi yang 'dikejar'. Tidak bisakah keadaan berubah? Aku sangat menginginkan perubahan itu, sungguh! (Hyuuga Hinata)


**CHANGE**

**Naruto isn't mine.  
>Warning : typo(s), oneshoot, gaje(?), OOC(?), alur maju-mundur, dll.<br>NB : setiap tanda ~oOo~ artinya berganti alur.  
>DLDR!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, t-tunggu!"<p>

"ayo Hinata-chan! cepat! nanti kupu-kupu itu pergi!"

drap, drap, drap...

"n,naruto-kun... tunggu sebentar!"

"tidak bisa! ayo, kita sudah terlambat!"

"n,naruto-kun? loh? kamu mau kemana?"

tap,tap,tap...

"Naruto, t-tunggu aku!"

_selalu saja seperti ini. keadaan ini mungkin tak akan berubah. keadaan dimana aku selalu menjadi orang yang 'mengejar' bukan 'dikejar'... tidak bisakah keadaan berubah? (Hyuuga Hinata)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Change<span>_**

.

.

.

.

"etoo.. umm, begini naruto-kun. a-aku.. bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama? Ng, m-maksudku... ha-hari ini aku tidak punya teman p-pulang.. b-bagaimana?"

Hinata meremas jemari tangannya dibalik punggung mungil milknya.

"err.. ehehe... maaf ya hinata-chan. aku sudah berjanji pada sakura-chan untuk menemaninya latihan taekwondo. lain kali saja ya? hehehe.."

"a-ah! begitu ya.. b-baiklah, tidak apa-apa. t-titip salamku p-pada sakura ya? jaa!"

tap.. tap.. tap...

blam!

"b-bodohnya aku... hiks,hiks..." Hinata mengeratkan pegangan pada tas sekolahnya.

_aku Hyuuga Hinata berteman sedari kecil dengan pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok yang menjadi inspirasiku. Sosok lelaki yang sedari dulu tidak pernah bisa 'berajalan berdampingan' denganku. Sosok yang selalu 'dikejar' olehku 'si pengejar'._

"cih. dasar bodoh. tidak ada gunanya menangisi orang seperti dia."

tap.. tap..tap...

_Sabaku Gaara. Sejujurnya aku sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. belakangan ini dia memang sering muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti tadi. tapi kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.. _

Hinata memegang tangan Gaara untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-aku tidak m-menangisi d-dia. Aku... a-aku hanya m-menangisi ke-kebodohanku. j-jangan m-mengatakan hal a-aneh seperti itu l-lagi, Sabaku-san.."

Gaara tetap bertahan pada posisinya membelakangi Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia mulai resah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi dia baru saja menarik tangan pria ini dengan tidak sopan. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa perkataan tou-sannya tentang etika dan sopan santun. Hinata benar-benar sudah dilanda malu akibat tindakannya ini. bisa saja pria yang berada dihadapannya marah atas kelancangannya. Hinata sebenarnya tidak kenal dengan pria ini. dia bahkan tidak tahu nama pria ini jika minggu kemarin tidak diberitahu temannya, Ino.

"M-maaf, sabaku-san. A-aku tidak bermak—"

pluk. Gaara mengelus kepala Hinata

"baguslah. aku senang jika kau tidak menangisi dia lagi."

tap, tap, tap...

_Hangat. Perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Dan apa yang barusan dilakukannya? Rambutku... a-aku suka_

Hinata merona hebat.

_Mungkinkah keadaan bisa berubah? Apakah aku bisa merasakannya? _

**~oOo~**

"jadi begitu awal kaa-chan bertemu dengan tou-chan?"

"hu-um."

"waaahh~"

"nah, sekarang saatnya yui-chan tidur ya. ceritanya akan okaa-chan sambung minggu depan~"

"yahh... kenapa lama sekali kaa-chan?" Gadis cilik berusia genap 7 tahun itu mengeluh. Pipi gembulnya semakin gembul karena digembungkan olehnya tanda ia kecewa. ditambah rona merah yang selalu ada dikedua pipinya membuat gadis kecil ini semakin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. persis seperti sang ibu.

"eitss.. tidak boleh mengeluh, ingat?" Hinata mencolek ujung hidung putrinya.

"hummm.. baiklah, kaa-chan. Oyasumi, kaa-chan!"

cup! Dan akhirnya Yui langsung menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut hangatnya setelah memberikan kecupan selamat tidur.

"Oyasumi yui-chan..."

Hinata melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar putri kesayangannya. Ditutupnya pintu bercat merah itu secara perlahan.

cklek.

"apa dia sudah tidur?"

astaga, pria ini tidak pernah berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Umm, i-iya..." Hinata tidak berani berbalik. ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya masih berdegup kencang seperti ini saat Gaara berada didekatnya. Padahal ini sudah 10 tahun sejak pernikahan mereka.

"Hinata."

"..." Hinata mulai merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi padanya—setidaknya itu menurut Hinata.

"Hinata..."

tangan Hinata yang masih memegang kenop pintu mulai gemetar dan degup jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sabaku Hinata, kau tidak menjawab suamimu?"

"Y-ya, sabaku-san?"

_deg. Bodoh! apa yang baru saja kukatakan?! karena cerita tadi aku jadi salah menyebut namanya! _

"Sabaku ya?"

"..."

"baiklah. biar aku perjelas. aku suamimu. dan kau masih memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku?"

"eng, anoo... b-begini ga-gaara-kun, aku—"

"dan kau masih saja gugup berbicara didepanku? Astaga, kami-sama. Hinata, ini bahkan sudah berjalan hampir 10 tahun."

Gaara berjalan mendekat. ternyata menggoda istri tercinta miliknya masih semenyenangkan seperti dulu. haha, kena kau Hinata!

grep. Gaara memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan nafasnya terasa dibagian tersensitif pada leher hinata.

"G-gaara-kun, ini di ruang tamu. d-dan sekarang k-kita m-masih berada didepan p-pintu kamar Yui..."

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" Gaara tersenyum licik dibalik helaian rambut panjang hinata.

"G-geliii. itu geli, G-gaara-kun. hahahaa, h-hentikan k-kumohon~"

Bermenit-menit mereka habiskan hanya untuk saling memggelitik satu sama lain. Walaupun yang paling merasa geli adalah Hinata, tapi tetap saja Gaara sesekali tertawa. tetapi bukan karena kegelian melainkan karena tingkah Hinata. Sebenarnya dia masih bingung dengan istrinya itu. Bagaimana bisa Hinata memiliki banyak tempat sensitif yang membuatnya kegelian? hahaha, baiklah. dia jadi sedikit teringat tentang malam pertama mereka yang gagal karena Hinata terlalu mudah tertawa disetiap sentuhan pada kulitnya. Sejujurnya itu menambah daya tarik tersendiri bagi seorang Gaara. Keunikan yang hanya diketahui olehnya sendiri. Miliknya.

"jadi... kenapa kau masih gugup berbicara denganku sedangkan tidak dengan Yui?" Gaara memainkan ujung rambut Hinata dengan telunjuknya. Ia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan jemari Hinata pada rambut merahnya.

"umm, k-karena Gaara-kun a-adalah Gaara-kun dannn Y-yui adalah yu-yui.."

"katakan lebih jelas Hinata. Jangan berbelit-belit."

Hinata berhenti mengelus rambut Gaara dan menutup matanya membuat Gaara menautkan alis tipisnya.

"ummm.. maksudku, karena Gaara adalah suamiku. Seseorang yang membuatku merasakan perasaan baru dan perlahan membuatku jatuh cinta. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih berdebar saat bersamamu atau memikirkanmu, Gaara-kun." Hinata berkata tanpa gagap. Ia benar-benar berbicara seperti yang ia rasakan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Gaara yang berada dipangkuannya.

Pemandangan ini memang sering dilihat Gaara setiap hari. tapi entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. terasa lebih spesial hanya untuknya.

**~oOo~**

"Hei, hinata-chan. Psst, psstt..." Ino berbisik dari belakang.

"ya, Ino?" Hinata menjawab sepelan mungkin. Kenapa Ino harus mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini saat Kurenai-sensei sedang menjelaskan didepan? Dasar...

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sabaku Gaara? Sepertinya dia sering bersamamu akhir-akhir ini? Ino sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. berjaga-jaga supaya Hinata dapat mendengarnya.

"ehhemmm! Yamanaka-san? Apa ada bagian yang tidak anda mengerti dari materi yang saya jelaskan?" Kurenai-sensei tiba-tiba berbalik dan melihat kearah Ino. Memberikan peringatan tegas agar tidak ada yang berbicara ketika ia menjelaskan.

"eh? ng, tidak ada sensei. Saya mengerti dengan jelas tentang materi anda."

"Kalau begitu kemari dan jelaskan kembali."

glek! Sepertinya ia salah menjawab.

Poor Ino.

.

.

.

.

Hinata heran melihat sepucuk kertas di dalam loker miliknya. Seingatnya, dia sudah membersihkan kertas-kertas sampah dari lokernya kemarin.

'Tunggu aku di gerbang. Mungkin aku sedikit terlambat keluar kelas nanti. SG' begitu yang tertera di kertas biru itu.

"ng? SG? Sabaku Gaara?"

"Yap. Aku."

Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh.

"Hai."

Hinata tersenyum sebagai balasan sapaan pria itu.

"Kenapa—?" perkataan Hinata dipotong seakan-akan Gaara tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku disini karena baru mengurus kepindahan lokerku ke lorong ini. kalau itu yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaanmu."

"O-ohhh... j-jadi su-surat ini untuk?" Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan.

"berjaga-jaga supaya kau tidak langsung pulang dan menungguku di gerbang."

"d-dan ternyata a-akulah ya-yang keluar lebih lama... Gomen."

"Hmmm... ayo. Kau tidak mau kita ketinggalan kereta terakhir bukan?" Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata. Perasaan aneh kembali berdesir aneh ketika Gaara melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

"ummm... a-aku dd-dengar kau b-bukan tipe orang yang b-banyak berbicara. T-tapi kenapa...?" Hinata ragu-ragu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia takut jika kalimat berikutnya yang ia ucapkan ternyata salah maka ia akan sangat malu nantinya.

"aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu sebenarnya. Yahh... begitulah, berawal dari kau yang suka sekali mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Aku heran kenapa kau terus mengikutinya. Sebagai sahabatnya aku juga penasaran. Aku kira karena kau tidak memiliki teman lain selain dia. Jadi... yahhh, kau taulah."

_Tanpa aku sadari sejak kejadian di loker itu, entah bagaimana sosok Gaara bisa masuk jauh kedalam kehidupanku. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Baru kali ini ada yang membuatku segugup ini selain Naruto. Dan frekuensiku bertemu Naruto semakin lama semakin berkurang. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Gaara. Dia mengerti apa yang aku aku mensyukuri kehadirannya._

_Mungkin dia terlihat ketus dan pendiam terhadap orang lain. tetapi disamping itu semua, dia memiliki sisi lembut yang tak terduga. Aku benar-benar telah berhasil jatuh cinta dibuatnya. Oleh seorang Sabaku Gaara yang mengejar. Dan keadaan ini memang berubah. Aku bisa merasakannya bersama Gaaraku._

**~oOo~**

"Ohayou, hime." Suara serak nan sensual milik Gaara muncul tepat di belakang telinga Hinata.

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya, Gaara sengaja meniup telinganya dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Selalu saja.." gumam Hinata pelan sembari mengangkat omelet yang sudah matang.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu, hime?"

"eh? umm, t-tidak. aku tadi h-hanya membalas ucapan s-selamat pagimu, Gaara-kun."

Hinata melepaskan apron biru muda dengan renda-renda yang menghiasi pinggirannya.

"Gaara-kun baru bangun?" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hime. Apa yui sudah bangun?" Dan pancingan Hinata pun berhasil.

"D-dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah tadi."

"Ah, begitu. Ternyata aku tidur lama sekali ya.."

"Y-ya begitulah..." Hinata bisa merasakan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dan ternyata aktivitas kita tadi malam membuatku lelah sampai seperti ini." Dan iblis-iblis kecil milik Gaara mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Gaara tidak berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian miliknya. Dan Hinata menyadari itu. Buru-buru Hinata menghidangkan makanan ke hadapan Gaara. Ia berharap upaya mengalihkan perhatian Gaara pada sarapan lezat ini dapat berhasil. Karena ia tahu pasti bahwa suaminya ini sedang menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Gaara t-tidak makan?"

"Apa cuma aku yang merasa lelah disini?" Gaara melipat kedua tangannya didada dan mengamati wajah Hinata yang benar-benar memerah. Ia tahu betul istrinya itu sangat malu sekarang. Hahaha, ini sangat menyenangkan pikir Gaara.

"N-nanti s-sarapanmu jadi dingin Gaara-kun." Hinata mulai memainkan ujung jemari-jemari lentik miliknya. Tanda ia sedang grogi dan Gaara menyadari itu.

"Aku tidak mau makan, kecuali..." Gaara sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, berusaha memancing istrinya agar tidak terus memandangi lantai dibawah itu. Padahal pemandangan Gaara yang baru bangun jauh lebih menarik dibanding lantai coklat polos itu.

Dan Gaara berhasil memancing sang istri. Dia yakin saat ini Hinata sedang merasa bersalah karena menurutnya Gaara tidak suka dengan menu sarapan kali ini.

Begitu Hinata hendak membuka mulut untuk menanyakan penyebab suaminya tidak ingin sarapan, Gaara mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat Hinata ingin pingsan.

"kecuali menu sarapannya adalah dirimu, Sabaku Hinata."

Gaara bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hinata di sebrang meja.

"i-itu.. engg, a-anoo..umm.."

Hinata mundur perlahan. Pasalnya jika Gaara sudah terang-terangan seperti ini, itu berarti ia serius dengan ucapannya!

"kenapa, sayang? Hmm, aku jadi berfikir bagaimana kalo kita memberikan adik pada Yui?"

"A-a.. e-etto.. umm, b-begini Gaara-kun.."

"Sepertinya kau setuju ya. Baguslah... karena okaa-san memintaku memberikan cucu lagi padanya." Gaara kini sudah berhasil memojokkan Hinata.

"e-ehhh? T-tapi aku masih lelah..." Hinata berhasil meneriakkan klimat yang daritadi ingin ia ucapkan.

Gaara terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka istrinya sejujur ini. Hahaha ingin rasanya ia tertawa melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang. Ia semakin memerah dan keringat mengucur dari dahinya padahal udara sedang dingin sekarang. Gaara juga yakin ia gelagapan menghadapi situasi ini.

"Pfftttt... Hahahaha... Kau terlalu jujur, Hinata. Aku hanya menggodamu saja, hahaha.. Lagipula aku sudah mendapat jatah semalam. yasudah, aku ke atas dulu mau membersihkan diri. setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."

Dengan begitu Gara berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

"Ohya, hime? Apa kemarin saat kau menidurkan Yui kau menceritakan adegan panas kita?" Gaara berhenti tepat di pintu dapur.

"Hee? T-tentu saja tidak! D-dia m-masih kecil, Gaara-kun!"

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau juga terlalu jujur untuk menceritakannya pada putri kita."

Sebelum hinata yang sudah memerah malu itu meledak, Gaara langung berjalan menuju kmar mereka. Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri yang menenangkan irama jantungnya.

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Big Hug,**

**Kei-chan**


End file.
